


some sort of personal pet warlock

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec defending Magnus, And angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Set between CoA and CoG i suppose, Swearing, hahahah i love tagging, protective!Alec, sort of asshole!Jace, yeah so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just … I just wish you would stop behaving as if Magnus were a device, as if he were some kind of … some sort of … personal <em>pet warlock<em>, that must obey every single one of your commands” Alec spat.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	some sort of personal pet warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, this is written 3AM, lol im so tired.  
> So sorry for any mistakes.  
> I don't even know why they would need this book they're talking about, I just needed an excuse for Magnus to come. Also I might've messed up the timeline or something but ... oh well
> 
> Plus Alec's a bit OOC
> 
> update: um ok i'd like to point out that i never reply to comments? and idk why?? because every single comment - yes, yours. and hers, and his, and that one too - makes me so insanely happy. i just find it kinda lame to reply with "thank you!" on every comment. but i do read every one of them, and i have decided to start paying more attention to them. i just don't wanna say "thank you!" now to a six months old comment.

"I called Magnus" said Jace, not looking up from the book before him. "He's on his way."

"Good" said Isabelle, walking up next to him. "We really need him to solve this."

Clary sat on the table next to Jace, her legs swinging freely. Alec was slumped in an armchair, not interested in what the others were discussing. He looked sullen, dark bangs covering his bright eyes. His legs was tucked under him, and he seemed to be lost in thought. Isabelle stood next to Jace, dressed in a tight black dress with heels higher than necessary. The group was gathered in the Institute's living room.

"But" said Simon from his place on the couch, "exactly what are we trying to solve?" He frowned, raking a hand through his hair. He could still not entirely understand everything that Jace and Isabelle - and sometimes even Clary - talked about.

Jace scowled, irritated. He stood up, examining the pages before him again.

"We're not really sure" he said. "All we know is that this an important clue if we want to defeat Valentine. It's written in a demonic language, and I recognize these symbols ... there must also be some kind of ritual. So that's why I called Magnus. We need to solve this, quick."

Simon nodded, pretending to understand. Jace noticed that and rolled his eyes.

"To make it clear, rat-boy, we need Magnus because he can read this language. Well, of course he can" he added after a second. "After all, it's demonic symbols.”

Isabelle sighed and furrowed her brow as she tried to understand the words written. For a minute, Jace and Isabelle concentrated on the book while Clary mostly thought about Valentine. Then suddenly, Alec said:

“What do you mean? Are you saying Magnus is a demon, only because he understands demonic language?” he asked sharply, glaring at Jace under his bangs.

Jace looked slightly surprised.

“Yeah, sort of like that. I mean, he _is_ part demon, isn’t he?”

“Jace” said Isabelle warningly, but Alec had already flared up. His eyes flashed with fury.

“He is _not”_ he hissed, and everyone winced at the tone Alec had gotten. Suddenly, he sounded like a very skilled Shadowhunter who could slash you in half in a second. “His father might be a Prince of Hell, but Magnus isn’t a demon for that.”

Even Jace looked baffled at Alec’s lashout.

“Alec” said Isabelle carefully, “Jace didn’t mean it like that. Magnus _is_ part demon, but we know he’s good. He’s not like … that.”

Alec directed his gaze to his sister. “Like what, Isabelle? He isn’t like what?”

Isabelle gave Alec a sad look. “I meant that none of us here thinks badly of Magnus. Alec, please, you know what I mean. Magnus is good. None of us here thinks he’s demonic.”

Jace snorted. “Well, all that glitter and makeup does make him a bit demonic” he muttered. “And those eyes … they creep me out.” He shook his head.

Alec shot up, faster than lightning. There was no way to describe the look his face held - it was pure fury, and more than that. Love. Protectiveness.

“Magnus hasn’t exactly chosen his warlock mark” exploded Alec, voice dripping with loathe. “He’s perfect the way he is. He can’t help how he looks, or where he comes from. Despite his horrible childhood, he’s here today, helping us. He’s lived and went through more pain than you ever could imagine, Jace Lightwood.”

Everyone gaped at Alec’s words. Simon and Clary had never seen Alec react like that to anything, and that had barely even Isabelle and Jace done. Alec’s entire body screamed _I’m ready to fight_. Clary had never seen Alec as scary or possible to cause any harm before, but right now she shuddered and subconsciously wrapped her arms around her.

“Alec, what the hell are you on about?” asked Jace, sounding irritated again. “Look, I know that you and Magnus are a little on and off, but this is just silly.”

“Silly?” yelled Alec, causing everyone to wince. “How the fuck is this silly? You judge and look down on Magnus, believing yourself to be so fucking perfect. You think you can just call him at the slightest bruise and command him to come over and fix you up with his magic. Do you know how much magic can drain him? Using too much magic might even kill him, yet he does everything for us. Free, I might add.”

Jace rolled his eyes, turning back to the book, leaning over it.

“Well, of course he does it for free” he said, browsing through the book. “We have a little privilege with you dating him. If you can call what you two have together dating.”

Alec’s eyes almost turned black.

“Do you know how much it actually costs to hire Magnus? More than your spoiled ass can imagine. And yet, he does everything free for us. And he’s done more than heal a broken bone or something - he makes us fucking portals and heals our every injury and summon demons and … and …” Alec trailed off, panting heavily. He looked like had said most of what he wanted to. But his eyes still held anger.

“Me dating Magnus doesn’t exactly give him more money. How do you think he supplies himself? Magicking money out of thin air? His job is to summon demons and such, and it’s such a fucking task, and for everything he’s done for us, we owe him a lifetime of income. I’m not a fucking free-ticket or discount coupong to hiring Magnus Bane.”

Jace looked warily at his parabatai. Alec’s hair was ruffled and his cheeks red from anger.

“Look Alec” he said slowly, “exactly what are you trying to say here?”

Isabelle looked at her brother sympathethically. Alec pulled in his hair.

“I just … I just wish you would stop behaving as if Magnus were a device, as if he were some kind of … some sort of … _personal pet warlock_ , that must obey every single one of your commands” Alec spat.

Jace’s mouth fell open, but Alec promptly turned his back to him and walked out of the living room with angry steps.

“Alec, _wait_!” called Isabelle, but Alec had already slammed the door behind him.

Taking long, big steps, Alec planned to retreat to his room or maybe the training room. But before he could walk any longer, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Scowling, he turned around, expecting to find Izzy or maybe Jace. Instead, he was met with a pair of yellow-green eyes, framed by a thick eyeliner.

“Magnus?” Alec gaped, his angry posture slacking.

The warlock smiled at him, lowering his hand. He was dressed in a long, black robe but his sparkly clothes were seen under it. His hair was done in spikes, as usual. And his face held the biggest smile ever.

“Why are you _here_?” asked Alec, confused. 

“Jace called and told me to come. And I arrived a little early, and heard everything you said.” Magnus’ voice was gentle with love.

Alec closed his mouth.

“Everything?” he whispered. Magnus nodded.

“I am sorry for eavesdropping …” Alec waved it off, “but I just … I have never heard anyone defend me like that. I mean, past lovers have gotten protective and jealous over me, but never … Never like that.” He gazed at Alec intently.

Alec gave a low “huh”, not really knowing what to say. Magnus grinned, brushing his knuckles over Alec’s pale cheek. Blue eyes followed, confused, his movement.

“I’ve always heard people defend me for their own sake. ‘My boyfriend.’ ‘My warlock tonight.’ ‘He’s busy; he’s with me.’ But never had anyone defended me for who I actually am.” His eyes shone with amazement. Alec looked baffled.

“I- uh, I….” he stuttered, blushing wildly. 

"Alec" said Magnus, voice turning serious. "Did you mean what you said?" 

Alec perked up at that. Eyes wide and innocent, he said:

"Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have said it."

Magnus stared at him in wonder, because the way Alec said it, as if it was natural for him to defend a downworlder. He went against everything Magnus had thought about Shadowhunters before, with his pure innocence and selfless heart.  _And those eyes ..._

Magnus’ eyes softened, and he lowered his head.

“Thank you” he whispered, before gently brushing his lips against Alec’s. The Shadowhunter stood frozen for a moment, before he replied to the kiss eagerly. Eventually, Magnus pulled back and said;

“However, Jace was right about one thing.” Alec raised one eyebrow.

“That thing with us being on and off.” Magnus looked at him expectantly.

“Oh” said Alec, and looked down. “That.”

“Yeah. That.” Magnus looked at the teen before him. He scanned Alec up and down, before saying in his flirty voice:

“So how about we make all of Jace’s statements wrong and become official?”

Alec’s head whipped up at that. “What?”

Magnus smiled fondly. “Would you like to be my boyfriend?” he clarified, and marveled at the blush on Alec’s cheeks. But the teen stuttered something that sounded like “yes, of course, of course” and Magnus allowed hismelf to kiss Alec again - deeper this time because now he had a boyfriend. A very hot Shadowhunter-boyfriend.

“Now if you excuse me” said Magnus after a few minutes, “your friends need help. They didn’t call me for no reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Take a half second to press on one button and leave a kudos? Like, on fanfiction.net, you have to WRITE something in the review (well, you can 'favourite' the story too) and i'm often too lazy to write something, but it's easier here where you can simply click on a button and DONE.  
> Also, please leave a comment if you want :)


End file.
